One Reason To Fear Fates & A Twisted Romance Story
by ksha2222
Summary: Two Fates are tired of seeing Inu-yasha and Kagome fight so they decide to take matters into their own hands^_~of course they make things a mess^0^A joint fanfiction by:Purple Rose and Ksha2222 a Goddess on her knees
1. THE STORYo.0;

NEW CAST:  
  
Purple Rose as the Fate called Bara  
  
Ksha2222 as the fate called ksha Duh?  
  
~~Now a word from the authors...  
  
Purple Rose: Okay so this is the fic.... I'm really busy so I couldn't edit it well so you'll have to excuse my worse then average writing skills.  
  
Ksha2222: Never fear ksha2222 is here and I fixed it up ^^ and added just a little to the plot we made together. *ksha2222 strikes a victory pose*  
  
*Purple Rose sweat drops*^^;  
  
ksha2222: Anyway here's the Disclaimer: Me and Purple Rose don't own any of the characters, places, and, things they belong to Rumiko Takahashi except for...  
  
Sesshoumaru walks in  
  
Fluffy: Except what?  
  
*Ksha2222 and Purple Rose glomp him*  
  
Ksha2222: YOU!!!! YOUR OURS FLUFFY TAIL AND ALL Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha^0^on with our fan fiction  
  
  
  
Japanese Vocabulary Translations:  
  
Oi- hey  
  
Mou- geez, gawd  
  
Haori- A short jacket worn over a traditional man's kimono.  
  
Hakama- Traditional men's trousers resembling culottes.  
  
Yukata- informal summer Kimono (sometimes used as bed clothing.)  
  
Youkai- Demon  
  
ne- right (A form of conformation)  
  
Honto- really (can be asked as a question "Honto?" and Then answered "Honto!" as an exclamation just like you would use English.  
  
Ano- stuttering "uh, um" or particle "that" (Ano baka= That idiot)  
  
Ramen- noodle dish that Inuyasha likes  
  
Sengoku Jidai- the past that Inuyasha is from. It Translates to "The Warring Period"  
  
Tessaiga- Inuyasha's sword made from his fathers fang.  
  
Ku- What Naraku constantly says.... I have no idea if it has any meaning it might be a play on the end of his name or used as a "Tsk, tsk" kind of thing. (Ksha2222:Its an evil chuckle^^;)  
  
Bara-Rose  
  
****************************************  
  
{Another Reason To Fear Fates and a twisted romance  
  
story.}  
  
A joint fan fiction by Ksha2222 and Purple Rose.  
  
****************************************  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Home."  
  
"Like hell you are."  
  
"I'm going home it's Valentines Day tomorrow I want to spend it with my family."  
  
"Even if I knew what that was I still wouldn't let you go, we have work to do and you're the only one who can see the shards."  
  
"I'm going HOME."  
  
"I said, NO."  
  
"SIT!!!"  
  
*Thump* "Wench!"  
  
"SIT!! SIT!! SIT!! SIT!! SIT!!"  
  
*Thump*thump*thump*thump*thump* "Argh Bitch. What was that for?"  
  
"For calling me a 'wench' and be careful if you say bitch again you'll find your self deeper in the  
  
ground."  
  
The owners of the voices continued to bicker unknowing that they were closely scrutinized by what you could call the 'Higher powers' who were in fact the entities in control of the well that had brought Kagome to Inuyasha. One fate from modern Tokyo, like Kagome and one from the Sengoku Jidai, like Inuyasha.  
  
"Tsk, tsk looks like they're at it again." Came the voice of the first, clothed in simple light blue bikini pants and a red v-neck tank top, her long blond crimped hair pooling against her back.  
  
"Waddya say we go play matchmaker?" Spoke the other rubbing her hands together at the thought of a chance to mess with the dog demon she was supposed to look  
  
after. She was fitted in a white kimono with silver fire around the cuffs, The color being in direct contrast with her long black hair with two small black cat ears perched upon her head entity, her silver silted demon eyes glinted with mischief and her tail twitched in anticipation.  
  
"Well they don't seem to be getting anywhere on their own that's for sure. So if we shut down the well, we could force her to spend Valentines Day with him." The first entity said softly contemplating the extent of their powers.  
  
"My thoughts exactly, but we should go down as well incase they just continue to fight the whole time." Said entity number two. "As much fun as it is to watch Inuyasha get sat all day we should probably do our jobs, other wise I can see that Ranma fiasco come back to haunt us."  
  
"Hey it's not my fault you took a 'cat' nap while you were supposed to be protecting people from falling in the spring before I got the antidote for the water."  
  
Entity number two let out a small hiss "Humph, you spilt the potion in the first place." She huffed.  
  
"Mou, you'll never let that little mistake go, will you?" wined the smaller human.  
  
"No probably not. Still we should go seal that well and then work our charms, ne?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
********************  
  
"He drives me insane!" Yelled Kagome as she stocked over to the well throwing her backpack over the edge then jumping down after it.  
  
Landing at the bottom of the well fuming Kagome just started to climb out. But when she reached the top of the well and looked up, rather then be confronted with the dark walls of the mini-shrine she saw the same trees and found the same amber eyes belonging to the very dog demon she was trying to get away from. The shock of finding Inuyasha rather then her home however almost made her fall back into the well and Inuyasha was forced to grab the schoolgirl by the back of her uniform before she went for a rather long fall.  
  
"Heh, looks like you can't go back." Inuyasha summarized a glint of mockery in his eyes as he held Kagome above the ground, but then Inuyasha 'sweat dropped' and when Kagome looked up she saw why.....  
  
Standing on his head was a female Neko Youkai looking very smug much like the way Kouga-kun did when he appeared that same way. The only difference was that this Youkai was holding a girl in her arms dressed modern day clothing. Kagome automatically forgot her problem at the prescience of a new one.  
  
"Oi, dog-terd." Called the Neko seriously but soon her face melted into giggles. "I always wanted to say that."  
  
"Grrrrrrrr." Inuyasha growled at the intruding demon standing squarely on his head.  
  
"SIT." Called the mysterious modern dressed girl.  
  
Inuyasha promptly fell to the ground under the two people with an amusing *thud* "Wenches" The couple simply jumping off before impact landing silently in the grass before a rather alarmed Kagome, the girl being carried laughing happily "And I've always wanted to do that."  
  
The neko placed the girl she was holding onto the ground then started digging around in her pockets.  
  
Inuyasha was standing up as the neko found what she was looking for, a small purple pouch which she promptly placed in Kagome's hand.  
  
"A peace offering, so you know we're trustworthy enough to stick around for awhile." Said the not so demonic girl.  
  
Turning the bag over out dropped three Shikon shards into Kagome's hand.  
  
"Inuyasha look, shards." She said holding them up to show her demon companion.  
  
"Grrrr, I don't care Kagome. What I want to know is how that girl in the funny clothing can 'sit' me?" Inuyasha asked reaching for his sword.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha they aren't bad people they gave us shards right, don't you dare draw Tessaiga on them." Kagome ground back.  
  
"But.... Ano...... Kagome they...." Inuyasha stuttered pressing his ears against his skull both from anger and because Kagome was scolding him  
  
"SIT." Said Ksha before Kagome could jump in edwise.  
  
*Thump*  
  
Then turning to Bara, Ksha giggled "Your right that is fun."  
  
"Come I'll show you into the village, Inuyasha was going to go back there anyway to meet up with Miroku, Sango, Kaede and Shippo tomorrow, and since I can't go home we might as well head over. We can talk on the way, okay?"  
  
"Sure Kagome we have lots to talk about." Said the neko demon a lage grin adorning her face.  
  
Kagome turned around to see if Inuyasha had recovered from his last sit.  
  
Finding him following them angrily Kagome turned back to her new acquaintances. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't catch your names." She apologized.  
  
"I'm Ksha and this is Bara." Replied the Youkai now known as Ksha.  
  
"Oh Bara are you by any chance from a future time?"  
  
"Yup, twenty first century, just like you." Bara answered.  
  
"Wow really, did you come through the bone-eaters well?" Kagome asked suddenly full of questions.  
  
"Actually it's a funny story but it's much too long I wouldn't want to waste too much time telling it, Ksha would get cranky." Bara lied not being able to give away the truth.  
  
Kagome was opening her mouth up to speak when a rumbling noise cut her off. "What was that?"  
  
"Ohhh it's Ksha's stomach again, she's always hungry." Bara responded in an irritated voice, Ksha just scratched the back of her head embarrassedly.  
  
"Don't tell me were going to feed them too." Inuyasha pouted.  
  
"Ohhh be quite it's my food I can share with who I like." Kagome retorted flashing a charming smile at the newcomers before glaring over he shoulder at Inuyasha.  
  
*********************  
  
Reaching the hut, Kagome lit a fire and prepared some instant cups of ramen for everybody.  
  
"So Kagome what you doing for Valentines Day?" Bara asked around a mouthful of Ramen.  
  
"I was going home but it seems I can't." She said sadly picking at her ramen sadly.  
  
"She just wants to go see Houjou-kun." Ksha adds jokingly as she takes the last bit of her food that she had basically inhaled showing even more love for ramen then Inuyasha.  
  
But Kagome's face fell even further at the comment, not even thinking that it was strange for the two strangers to know so much about her personal life when they had just met.  
  
"Hey don't be so sad.... I know!! How bout if you find away home I'll set you up with this really hot guy I know from school, I think you would like him." Bara offers teasingly.  
  
Kagome just laugh's merrily at the thought. Inuyasha growled in the background.  
  
"What's so great about Valentines Day? What the hell is it anyways?" Inuyasha asks lifting his head from his ramen.  
  
Before Bara answered, Ksha took the opportunity to swipe Inuyasha's remaining Ramen right out from under his nose.  
  
"Oi...." Inuyasha yelled looking at his now empty hands and when he looked up his Ramen was gone and Ksha was smiling happily. "Bitch." he muttered under his breath.  
  
"It's not my fault you're too slow." Ksha said smiling toothily showing off her fangs. Inuyasha took a swipe with his claws witch Ksha nimbly dogged starting an all out chase around the room. Kagome sweat dropped.  
  
"SIT!" yelled Bara. "And Ksha smarten up a little." Bara said to her partner seriously.  
  
Ksha grudgingly sat down next to Inuyasha's still twitching form. "Anyways Inuyasha Valentines Day is a day that people buy presents for the ones they love, mostly boyfriends or girlfriends, people with romantic interests, and some people exchange cards with sappy messages with their friends."  
  
"Sounds like a stupid tradition." Inuyasha said bluntly as he sit up from his most recent sit, figuring Ksha was right about the Houjou comment, and liking that knowledge less now that he knew it was a romantic holiday.  
  
"I don't think it's stupid. It's sweet when you get a gift from some one you love. It's also a time lots of couples get together. I think it's wonderful." Kagome said dreamily shutting Inuyasha up temporarily as he sulked about the Houjou thing as Ksha started danced around him waving small flags that said Houjou+Kagome in a teasing manner. Kagome blushed and sweat dropped as Inuyasha jealously grabbed Ksha's flags and snapped them in half. Ksha hissed and started to chase him around the room again.  
  
That night Inuyasha suddenly decided to run off, and before Kagome could stop him he was out the door. Ksha followed him only to return three hours later grinning ear to ear, when the other two girls asked what was going on. Ksha walked up to Bara and whispered in here ear. "Inuyasha is out hunting for Fire rat fur.... I think he wants to give Kagome a Valentines Day gift." Bara promptly started rolling around on the ground laughing along with Ksha.  
  
Kagome just sulked when the two women wouldn't share their knowledge with her. All Ksha said was. "I always pictured his as the kind to like to see his women in his clothing." Kagome didn't understand what it meant but figured it had something to do with Kikyou so she promptly declared herself tired and went to her bedding to sleep away her sorrows.  
  
********************  
  
The morning came and at the crack of dawn Miroku, Sango, Kaede and Shippo returned to the hut from the village they had been helping at due to a Naraku attack earlier in the prier day.  
  
Welcoming there new guests, Ksha felt the tension that her presence brought due to her demon lineage and quietly excused her self to go check on Inuyasha..... And engage her and Bara's plan they had made during the night.  
  
"Oi dog-turd there you are." Ksha said walking up on Inuyasha who was sitting in the god tree finishing off Kagome's gift.  
  
"Go away." Inuyasha barked down as Ksha proceeded to climb the tree happy to ignore his order.  
  
"Why? Because your making a kimono for Kagome?"  
  
"Hey how did you know that?" Inuyasha yelled angrily at the neko as she sat across from him on the branch.  
  
"I followed you last night when you were hunting to see what you were up to." Ksha answered taking the kimono from Inuyasha gently holding it up. "Wow it is beautiful. I'm surprised you made it." Ksha teased.  
  
"Humph.... I don't care what you say, as long as Kagome likes it." Inuyasha said taking the kimono back to continue with his work.  
  
"She will..... Hey! So dose that mean you like her? Maybe love her?" Ksha pushed as Inuyasha tied off the last string to the kimono.  
  
"Shut up." Inuyasha yelled at the question his face inventing two new shades of red. He folded the kimono up and placed it inside the folds of his Haori.  
  
"Okay." Ksha responded surprising Inuyasha with the answer, Inuyasha looked down at her smiling face and thought maybe she's worth trusting as he let his guard slip slightly, which was exactly what Ksha intended lunging forward she grabs the Tessaiga and starts  
  
Hoping down the tree then as fast as she can she break out into a run. Inuyasha collected his wits and went after her yelling obscenities as he followed after the robber. Ksha was all too happy to return the swears, over her shoulder as she continued to run.  
  
Unbeknownst to Inuyasha a similar scene was unfolding in Kaede's hut.  
  
"Kagome what are you writing?" Bara asked sweetly.  
  
"My diary." Kagome replied in a preoccupied voice.  
  
Bara snickered as she slung Kagome's bag over her shoulder and walking up to Kagome who was still writing. "So I guess you would have to chase me to get its back if I did this." Bara snickered wrenching the book from Kagome's grasp and running out of the hut throwing the book into the bag as Kagome came tearing out of the hut after her.  
  
*************************  
  
Bara and Ksha's paths crossed soon enough. "Fancy meeting you here." Bara panted.  
  
"Ya really." Ksha smiled back, scooping up Bara and speeding off to an abandoned hut where she had already set up a lot of Demon seals.  
  
They tossed the items into the hut and when Kagome and Inuyasha ran into the hut to retrieve them, Bara shut the door muttering a sealing spell so the door wouldn't open physically while Ksha placed the last two demon seals on the doorframe also muttering a  
  
chant to activate them all.  
  
No sooner were the seals activated then Inuyasha realized what had happen and started to try and escape the hut banging roughly against the door and walls each time being thrown back.  
  
Ksha and Bara posted themselves in a nearby tree as Miroku and Sango wandered by hearing the pounding they begin to listen intently when the banging suddenly  
  
stopped. When the couple went closer to hear what was happening inside they were surprised to find that Inuyasha and Kagome seemed to be the ones trapped.  
  
"I can't believe they locked us in here. But at least we don't seem to be in danger." Kagome said with a shrug as she sat haphazardly on a pile of straw. But by her sad expression you would think that she just found out her fat cat just died.  
  
"What's wrong now, and don't start crying." Inuyasha warned her against a habit she had when she was upset about her home or him.  
  
"Well.... I guess if I'm stuck here in Sengoku Jidai there's no harm in telling you.... Yesterday when I was trying to leave, it would have been the last time.  
  
I was planning on sealing the well once I got through and never coming back." Kagome said a couple tears slipping past her eyelids.  
  
"Wha?!? Kagome why would you do that?" Inuyasha asked slightly hurt that he alone wasn't enough to keeps her in the past.  
  
"You love Kikyou not me and everyday being here and knowing I wasn't your choice but still loving you more and more each day was enough to drive me insane I hade to leave while I was still able to be strong and let you do what you wanted without telling you the truth." Kagome said just above a whisper so Inuyasha's ears had to swivel towards her to catch everything she said.  
  
"Feh..... I don't love Kikyou." Inuyasha said gruffly turning away from Kagome in an attempt to resist the urge to comfort her.  
  
"Honto?" Kagome asked cutely causing Inuyasha to peak over his shoulder at her. Then turn around fully and walking over to her.  
  
"Honto! I don't love Kikyou, I love you." He said kneeling down in front of Kagome and wiping her tears away with his thumbs.  
  
"I love you too." Kagome choked lunging herself into Inuyasha's arms.  
  
They staid like that for a long time, Inuyasha pulling back long enough only to lay a soft kiss on Kagome's sweet cherry red lips as a promise of things to come before continuing to hold her.  
  
Outside the hut Sango and Miroku had caught most of the conversation and Sango was looking particularly longingly at the sealed door of the hut. "I wish... I wish I had someone like that too... Someone to share Valentines Day with." She muttered, surprised when Miroku placed a lecherous hand on her shoulder, behaving for the moment.  
  
"You have me don't you?" He asked kindly.  
  
Sango just blushed then smiled in response Miroku gave her his hand to help her up. Walking off into the village with Miroku's cursed hand wrapped in her own seeing as he had forgotten to let go once he helped her up but she didn't mind... 'Although he probably knows full well he's holding my hand.' Sango thought as they continued walking. Completely forgetting their 'trapped' friends.  
  
Back in the hut where Inuyasha is now sitting beside Kagome whose head is on his lap. "Ummm Kagome?" he asked looking down at the figure in his arms.  
  
"Ya." Kagome said looking up to meet his gaze watching as he reached into his Haori and pulled out a red bundle and laying it on her stomach.  
  
"It's a Valentines gift." Inuyasha answered her silent question.  
  
Carefully Kagome lifted the hem of the material and in her arms she found the most intricate Kimono she had ever seen, red with a white under yukata, small white, black and pink sakura flower petals lining the hem of the sleeves and bottom of the red outer kimono, complete with a black obi covered in white sakura braches. "Oh Inuyasha this is so beautiful." Kagome said shocked at her detailed present.  
  
"I made it this morning, it's from fire rat fur so you'll be protected better." Inuyasha informed proudly.  
  
"I didn't know you could sew?" Kagome said looking up questionably at the hanyou.  
  
"I can do a lot of things people don't know about." Inuyasha replied kissing Kagome's forehead.  
  
"I have something for you too. I had left it in the hut so you would find it when you got back from me leaving. It had a note about what I had done as well as the Shikon no Tama." Kagome said sitting up and pulling over her backpack, that Bara has been so kind  
  
to throw in with her diary. Retrieving the red packaged item she handed it to Inuyasha and he looked puzzled at it. "Oh ummm here it's wrapped you have to take the paper off." Kagome said ripping one corner so Inuyasha understood that the gift was under the  
  
wrapping paper.  
  
"'How to cook ramen' and a box of chocolates.... The almost complete Shikon no tama plus the new shards...and a note that said good-bye forever" witch Inuyasha ripped up.  
  
"The Things Shippo likes, ne?" Inuyasha questioned holding the chocolates in one hand.  
  
"Ya and the book is so you could make ramen when I went home, the chocolates I know you'll like, everyone likes chocolate it the major Valentines Day gift." She said opening the package figuring the wonders of selifane wrap would be lost on Inuyasha. She just popped a chocolate into his moth watching his face go from a blush to wonderment to excitement.  
  
"These are good!" He yelped putting another in his mouth.  
  
"I new you would like them." She giggled, if there was one thing Inuyasha appreciated from the past other then her, it had to be food.  
  
Back outside the hut Ksha and Bara were taking down their seals and spells so that either Inuyasha or Kagome could open the door whenever they wished.  
  
"You think we should tell them the door is open now?" Bara asked.  
  
"Nah what fun is that? If we don't say anything they might think they're stuck in there and stay all night and into tomorrow before they figure it out. It'll be funny to watch Inuyasha face fault when he realizes that he could have left anytime." Ksha said with a smug smile.  
  
The two unlikely matchmakers were about to head out when Naraku confronted them.  
  
"Kukukukuku." He said.  
  
"Oh save it for people who are scared of you." Ksha said waving him off with one hand.  
  
"Ya really trying to wreck the one romantic moment those two end up having, it's soooooo like you." Bara adds distain dripping from her voice.  
  
With a snap of their fingers Naraku finds that his monkey fur has been dyed pink. Running off in fear you could hear his screams in the distance as he tries to wash out the die and realizes that his skin, hair and clothing are also pink.  
  
Giggling the two women walk off into the sunset Bara cheering, "Mission accomplished."  
  
"Not quite." Ksha reminded.  
  
"What's left????" Bara asked cocking her head to one side quizzically.  
  
"To glomp Fluffy." Ksha responded as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
And just to satisfy the two Fates Sesshoumaru just happened to walk out in the distance and they happily ran over to him glomping onto his arms.  
  
"Ack... GET OFF ME, GET OFF ME." he yelled as the two fates run the rest of the way into the sunset pulling the freaked out Fluffy with them.  
  
FIN  
  
Disclaimer for Fluffy: even thou we like to we don't own Fluffy/Sesshoumaru;___; PLEASE R/R  
  
Love:ksha2222 and Purple Rose 


	2. Purple Rose's OUT-TAKES:)

{Another Reason To Fear Fates and a twisted romance story.}  
  
{Outtakes part 1: By Purple Rose (A.k.a.- Bara-chan)  
  
****************************************  
  
"I'm going HOME."  
  
"I said, NO."  
  
"….. Ummmmm What's my line?" Kagome asks turning to face Ksha and Bara who are hiding in the trees waiting for their entrance.  
  
Ksha jumps down "SIT…… Your Line is SIT you've said it 50 times every episode since the show started come on is Sengoku Jidai shortening your memory span?."  
  
*Thump*Thump* "Grrrrrr"  
  
"Gomen Gomen, Inuyasha I thought the beads were props." Ksha amended for accidentally sitting Inuyasha.  
  
"WELL THEY ARNT PROPS OTHER WISE YOU WOULD BE DEAD." Inuyasha yells back  
  
"Oh my bad sorry." Ksha says waving off Inuyasha as she climbs back into the tree where she was before.  
  
"SIT!!!" Kagome yells.  
  
*Thump* "Wench what was that for!"  
  
"I thought we started rolling." Kagome said shyly.  
  
****************************************  
  
"He drives me insane!" Yelled Kagome as she stocked over to the well throwing her backpack over the edge then jumping down after it.  
  
Landing at the bottom of the well fuming Kagome just started to climb out. But when she reached the top of the well and looked up…..  
  
"Ohhhhhh Shit they didn't lock the trap door in the well, I'm on the wrong set….. Oh and to make things better Barney is filming on our set today….. Grrreat"  
  
Back in the studio Inuyasha looks down the well.  
  
"Ummmmm She's not there."  
  
"Crap who was supposed to lock the trap door at the bottom of the well?" Bara asked.  
  
"I don't know but they are going to pay." Kagome said walking in through the back entrance covered in hand made costume to look lie a dog.  
  
"Ahahahahahaha… Now who's the dog." Inuyasha laughs rolling around next to the well.  
  
Kagome just walks up to him and chucks his laughing body into the well…..  
  
He walks back in a few minutes later dressed from head to toe like a cat. "I'm scared for life."  
  
Kagome just smiles.  
  
****************************************  
  
"Heh, looks like you can't go back." Inuyasha summarized a glint of mockery in his eyes as he held Kagome above the ground, but then Inuyasha 'sweat dropped' and when Kagome looked up she saw why.....  
  
Standing on his head was a female Neko Youkai looking very smug much like the way Kouga-kun did when he appeared that same way. The only difference was that this Youkai was holding a girl in her arms dressed  
  
modern day clothing. Kagome automatically forgot her problem at the prescience of a new one.  
  
"Oi, dog-terd." Called the Neko but rather then say her next line she starts to waver… "Wooo….." *thunk*  
  
"Ksha that's the 34th take you've fallen off of Inuyasha's head." Bara reprimanded dusting herself off.  
  
"You try standing on Mr. pointy skull over there." Ksha retorted pointing to Inuyasha.  
  
"Oi!!!" He yelled.  
  
****************************************  
  
"I don't think it's stupid. It's sweet when you get a gift from some one you love. It's also a time lots of couples get together. I think it's wonderful." Kagome said dreamily shutting Inuyasha up temporarily as he sulked about the Houjou thing as Ksha started danced around him waving small flags that said Houjou+Kagome in a teasing manner. Kagome blushed and sweat dropped as Inuyasha jealously grabbed Ksha's flags and snapped them in half…… Or at least tried.  
  
"Damn what are these mad out off steal?" Inuyasha said steam coming from his ears as he tried every method possible to break the flags.  
  
"No, they are made out of wood." Ksha said snatching them back and breaking them with one hand.  
  
The cast and crew sweat drop…..  
  
****************************************  
  
"Honto! I don't love Kikyou, I love you." He said kneeling down in front of Kagome and wiping her tears away with his thumbs.  
  
"Gotcha, I love Miroku." Kagome said dreamily.  
  
Miroku burst in the door. "Really?"  
  
"Yes I wan to bear your child." Kagome says running into Miroku's arms where they start kissing.  
  
Inuyasha just turns from the camera and cries comically.  
  
****************************************  
  
Ksha and Bara walk off into the sunset pulling Fluffy with them, feeling as though they had forgotten something.  
  
3 days latter they go to check up on the couple. But can't find them anywhere.  
  
"Ummmmmm Ksha I just thought of something. We got so distracted with Naraku and then Fluffy. Did we ever take the seals of the hut where we locked Inuyasha and Kagome-chan?"  
  
"Damn I thought we forgot something."  
  
They run off to the hut, but only find Kagome and a large Inuyasha shaped hole in the ground.  
  
"Ummmmmm where is Inuyasha?" Bara asked suspiciously eyeing the hole in the floor.  
  
"I sat him through the floor, because he started acting lecherous." Kagome said with a shrug starting to file her nails.  
  
"Were going to get fired." Ksha cried as Bara went to look down the hole and sure enough there was Inuyasha….  
  
"Oh boy is Kami going to KILL us."  
  
****************************************  
  
Purple Rose: well that's my first attempt at outtakes what do you think…  
  
Go read ksha's though they are probably better. Lol ja  
  
ne.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own ant of the characters, places, and, things they belong to Rumiko Takahashi 


	3. Ksha2222's OUT-TAKES^0^

{Another Reason To Fear Fates And A Twisted Romance Story}  
  
[Out Takes by: ksha2222]  
  
**********************************************  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Home."  
  
"Like hell you are."  
  
"I'm going home it's Valentines Day tomorrow I want to spend it with Houjo." Said Kagome  
  
"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr Who's Houjo?" growled Inuyasha  
  
"Opps" Kagome starts to back away nervously  
  
*****************************************  
  
"My thoughts exactly, but we should go down as well incase they just continue to fight the whole time." Said entity number two. "As much fun as it is to watch Inuyasha get sat all day we should probably do our jobs, other wise I can see that Ranma fiasco come back to haunt us."  
  
"Hey it's not my fault you took a 'cat' nap while you were supposed to be protecting people from falling in the spring before I got the antidote for the water."  
  
Entity number two let out a small hiss "Humph, you spilt the potion in the first place." She huffed.  
  
"Mou, you'll never let that little mistake go, will you?" wined the smaller human.  
  
The two entities continued fighting then suddenly they turn around to see the entire angry cast of Ranma ½  
  
"Acck!" Ksha and Bara start backing up slowly  
  
"So it was your fault were like this" said an very angry Ranma  
  
"Aaaaaaahhhhh it's the Ranma fiasco back to haunt use" screamed Ksha  
  
Ksha and Bara started running with Ranma and Co. fallowing close behind  
  
*Shouts in the back ground*  
  
Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahaha YOU WILL NEVER CATCH USE!!!!!!! Yelled Ksha  
  
Kagome walks out onto the now empty set  
  
"What about the show?" she yells after them  
  
********************************************  
  
"He drives me insane!" Yelled Kagome as she stocked over to the well throwing her backpack over the edge then jumping down after it.  
  
"Aaaaaaaahhhh!!! I THINK I BROKE MY LEG!!!"  
  
Ksha slaps her for head "Dame it! I forgot to put the air bag at the bottom" said Ksha Bara lots at the well in horror  
  
********************************************  
  
Standing on his head was a female Neko Youkai looking very smug much like the way Kouga-kun did when he appeared that same way. The only difference was that this Youkai was holding a girl in her arms dressed modern day clothing. Kagome automatically forgot her problem at the prescience of a new one.  
  
"Oi, dog-terd." Called the Neko seriously but soon her face melted into giggles. "I always wanted to say that."  
  
"Grrrrrrrr." Inuyasha growled at the intruding demon standing squarely on his head.  
  
"KITTY TREAT" Called the mysterious modern dressed girl.  
  
Ksha promptly fell to the ground crushing Inuyasha beneath her with an amusing *thud*  
  
"Opps! Wrong one" said Bara as Ksha hissed and pressed her ears back in anger.  
  
Kagome giggled and 'sweat dropped'^^;  
  
***********************************************  
  
The neko placed the girl she was holding onto the ground then started digging around in her pockets.  
  
Inuyasha was standing up as the neko found what she was looking for, a small purple pouch which she promptly placed in Kagome's hand.  
  
"A peace offering, so you know we're trustworthy enough to stick around for awhile." Said the not so demonic girl.  
  
Turning the bag over out dropped three Tampons into Kagome's hand.  
  
Ksha blushed "Opps! wrong bag"  
  
*******************************************  
  
Kagome turned around to see if Inuyasha had recovered from his last sit.  
  
Finding him following them angrily Kagome turned back to her new acquaintances. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't catch your names." She apologized.  
  
"I'm Ksha and this is Bara." Replied the Youkai now known as Ksha.  
  
"Oh Bara are you by any chance from a future time?"  
  
"Actually I'm not Bara I'm Michael J. Fox from Spin city" said Bara pulling a giant zipper down that suddenly appeared reveling Michael J. Fox  
  
"And I'm not really Ksha I'm really Brittny Spears" Said Ksha pulling down a giant zipper to. Bara and Ksha pulled diet Pepsi twists out of nowhere and started drinking them.  
  
"You guys were doing Inu-yasha not the Pepsi commercial," said Kagome 'sweat dropping'  
  
"Thank god" said a turned Ksha spiting out the so-called pop like it was poison  
  
*************************************************  
  
"I don't think it's stupid. It's sweet when you get a gift from some one you love. It's also a time lots of couples get together. I think it's wonderful." Kagome said dreamily shutting Inuyasha up temporarily as he sulked about the Houjou thing as Ksha started danced around him waving small flags that said Houjou+Kagome in a teasing manner. Kagome 'sweat dropped' as Inuyasha grinning ear to ear stole Ksha's flags and took out a pen then wrote INU-YASHA RULES on them. Ksha hissed and started to chase him around the room again Bara smacked her head against the wall in irritation.  
  
*****************************************  
  
"Go away." Inuyasha barked down as Ksha proceeded to climb the tree happy to ignore his order.  
  
"Why? Because you're making a kimono for Kagome?"  
  
"Hey how did you know that?" Inuyasha yelled angrily at the neko as she sat across from him on the branch.  
  
"I followed you last night when you were hunting to see what you were up to." Ksha answered taking the kimono from Inuyasha gently holding it up. Ksha 'sweat dropped' "What is that supposed to be a pig?" Ksha teased trying not to laugh looking at the embroidered animal on the front.  
  
"*Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr* SHUT-UP!!!" yelled Inuyasha  
  
"Can we get the costume maker up here to teach Inuyasha to sew?" Ksha yelled down to the film crew.  
  
***********************************  
  
"Kagome what are you writing?" Bara asked sweetly.  
  
"My diary." Kagome replied in a preoccupied voice.  
  
Bara snickered as she slung Kagome's bag over her shoulder and walking up to Kagome who was still writing. "So I guess you would have to chase me to get its back if I did this." Bara snickered wrenching the book from Kagome's grasp and read the first page…  
  
Kagome's page:  
  
Oh How Much I love Bouyo let me count the ways……..  
  
Deep fried  
  
Baked  
  
Roasted  
  
Boiled  
  
Bara back away from her like she was the pelage "You stay away from Ksha" said Bara sounding alarmed.  
  
*****************************  
  
And just to satisfy the two Fates Sesshoumaru just happened to walk out in the distance and they happily ran over to him glomping onto his arms. Suddenly he turned into Jaken much to their horror.  
  
"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh JANKEN!!!" they screamed and stomped him into the ground in till he wasn't recognizable.  
  
"HEY THERE HE GO'S" Ksha yelled pointing at Fluffy's retreating form Bara and Ksha took off after him.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Two Weeks later:  
  
"Hey Ksha you have to take a look at this" said Bara pointing at their viewing pool. Ksha walked up to it and looked in there was Kagome and Inuyasha still in the room.  
  
THE ROOM:  
  
"~one hundred and ninety nine bottles of beer on the wall~ one hundred and ninety nine bottles of beer~take one down and pass it around~then there's one hundred and ninety eight bottles of beer on the wall………………………………….."  
  
Kagome was singing over and over again.  
  
*Ksha 'sweat dropped'*  
  
Inuyasha was banging his head against the wall over and over again  
  
*"I think we should go let them out," said Bara looking nervous Ksha nodded dumbly*  
  
********************************  
  
THE END  
  
Hey what do you think?^^; Please R/R  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own ant of the characters, places, and, things they belong to Rumiko Takahashi  
  
Love:ksha2222 


	4. Authers Note@.@;

Authors note:  
  
This is Ksha2222 I have a announcement this will be replaced with a chapter about how me and Purple Rose screwed-up on Ranma to make it Ranma and how we're going to (Try To) fix it^_^; Lets just say its not going to be a pretty site. *Evil^^Grin*  
  
It will come out in a week because I have a lot of work to do@.@;  
  
It's also a cross over Ranma /Inu-yasha so watch out for up-dates^^.  
  
And beware I'm the Evil one and I'm writing most the story Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahaha(insert more evil laughter here)hahahahahahahahaha^0^  
  
Purple Rose isn't here to save you from my insanity o.0;  
  
"Acck!"  
  
Ksha2222: "It's the men in white jackets how did they find me again?"  
  
*Ksha2222 runs away*  
  
*Shouts in the back ground*  
  
Ksha2222: "Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!! YOU WILL NEVER CATCH ME!!!"  
  
Ksha2222: "Thanx for reading got to go"  
  
*Ksha2222 runs by with the men in white jackets close on her tail* 


End file.
